Spymaster
by Howls Apprentice
Summary: A story of Naruto and his first big mission outside the village slightly AU, lots of backstory needed for fill in, will be published under other titles.
1. Chapter 1 Mission Debriefing

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mission Debriefing

The fifth hokage stared out over the village of Konoha, sighing as she tipped back her first glass of sake for the day. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon of the leaf village, spreading out its morning tendrils. Shopkeepers were just beginning to open up for the day. And already Tsunade could make out the orange blur of her annoying adopted grandson.

'Why does Naruto always have to be up so early' she mused to herself, turning away from the window and preparing a set of chopsticks. Within moments she heard the now-familiar sound of the Leaf's "Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja" attempts at sneaking in to her office. Throwing the chopsticks at a certain ceiling tile, the Godaime was satisfied to hear a resounding crash followed by muffled curses a moment later.

"Good Morning, Grandma!!" came the cry of the nineteen-year old Naruto. 'He's wearing his ANBU outfit' Tsunade noted, a slight smirk stealing across her lips. Naruto was dressed in a black outfit with umber orange streaks on the side and his twin blades across his back. The blades were a remnant of Zabuza's sword, shattered by Naruto during a fight with the group Snake. Two edges had been reformed from the steel and forged anew by the snow country, a gift for the riddance of an akatsuki member that had holed up there. (For more complete information on this, please see my other stories when I post them "A Tale of Two Blades" and "A Frozen Heart") Naruto really did not look any different physically then he had when he first returned with Jaraiya several years ago. His personality also had not been overly affected. More than anything, it was his eyes that betrayed his change. They usually sparkled with the same youthful exuberance, but every now and again, they would have seemed to befit an old man more than Naruto.

"HELLLLOOOO!! Grandma, you in there? You didn't go and die on me, did you!?" Naruto's shouts broke Tsunade out of her mental side trip. "Jeez, you tell me to report to the tower early and then you're not even awake enough to give me my mission? How lame is that? You're not getting senile in your old age, are you?" An annoyed expression crossed his face and his hands reached back behind his head, lacing together in his familiar stance.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU BLOCKHEAD!!" Tsunade yelled, decking Naruto. 'Sometimes, that kid just asks for it' she thought to herself. Without waiting for the grumbling to subside, Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out the file she had already prepared. "You are going to be undergoing training concerning avoiding tracking and capture, as well as interrogation. For this purpose, you will trying to evade Kiba, Ino, Shino, and Hinata while traveling through our newly gained territory, the land of rice (again, if you want fuller information, see the story "A Tale of Two Blades" when it is posted). You are to avoid there capture, and if caught, avoid revealing the information contained within this folder. If you can last a month or more, while performing a counter-intelligence operation on them, I will designate you the area coordinator for all ninja activities in the land of rice"

The look on Naruto's face was priceless. He had not been expecting a mission anywhere near this size. It was a great chance for him to show his stuff to the village big wigs who worried about his skills as a ninja and as the eventual hokage. If he managed to outwit and outlast prominent members from almost every single clan in the village, he was assured the power aspect of being hokage. And if he managed to coordinate the villages first actual area outpost, that would go a long way to cementing his diplomacy skills. All in all, Naruto was obviously excited by this prospect; a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame was plastered all across his entire face.


	2. Gathering The Troops

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gathering the Troops

The sun rose high into the morning air, shining down on the Inuzuka compound. Kiba yawned, rolling over in his bed. He turned to find another lover in his bed. His head was killing him, a sure sign of a post-binge drinking. On top of that, he didn't even recognize the beauty lying beside him in the morning light. 'Great, another one-night stand. Well, guess I better get up and let Akamaru take care of her.' Putting his ninja skills to use, Kiba silently slipped out of bed. Akamaru raised his head from his bed in the corner, eyeing Kiba with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I know I said that I wasn't going to bring home any more women, but I was drunk okay" Kiba whispered to Akamaru. "Now come over here. You know the drill by now." The last bit was said with an air of sadness to it. Akamaru reluctantly came over to his master, letting the transformation into his appearance take place. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one" Kiba managed, before silently slipping away. "Yeah, that's what you always say" Akamaru said to himself, snuggling into bed with Kiba's late-night lover.

The sliding door to the Inuzuka compound opened a short while later to reveal Kiba, dressed in his ANBU uniform, two fighting claws already secured on his hands. His outfit was very similar to that of his days fighting the Akatsuki. A black jacket and black pants made up the entirety of his uniform, with only a triple claw mark etched in dark red across his back. The symbol of the three claws was his personal symbol, and it represented his special attack, the triple slash.

Jumping onto the rooftops, Kiba ran from his compound to Team Eight's Training ground. The sounds of combat already filled the air. 'Guess Hinata and Shino are already at it for the morning.' From afar, Kiba could hear the resounding poofs of Shino's clones being destroyed by Hinata's attacks. 'Guess Shino got the bug clone transformation to work. That's going to make him a lot more powerful for our team, if he can learn some basic taijutsu'. Kiba watched from afar as Hinata danced through an army of Shino's, the clones transforming back into a single bug after each hit. Hinata was definitely making progress through the horde, but she seemed to be slowing down as Kiba watched.

Finally, it happened. One of Hinata's strikes went astray from her target, and the Shino clone effortlessly stepped in, a kunai appearing at her throat. "I'm sorry, but our training practice is over" Shino said, his normal monotone showing no emotion whatsoever. "As you destroyed each of my clones, the single bug that formed it would land on your skin. Then it began absorbing your chakra. Many bugs are easy to avoid, but a single bug is hard" Even now, the monotone of Shino's voice betrayed nothing, except maybe a hint of pride in himself.

"I see. Very well then. You are correct our training practice is over" Hinata closed her eyes, her voice betraying none of her emotions. A moment later, a powerful vortex of chakra exploded from her body, scythe like blades emanating outwards. Stunned expressions formed on the faces of all of Shino's clones. With eyebrows raised, there was a large chorus of poofs as all of the clones were disrupted as one. A sly smile creeping onto the Hyuuga's face, she turned and helped her comrade to his feet.

"What was that jutsu, Hinata?" Shino inquired, a subtle note of awe creeping into his monotone.

"That was my Chakra Blade Vortex Jutsu. I created it not long ago. It channels my chakra out of all the points of my body. Then I use my personal jutsu, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams, to turn the chakra emitted into hard edges. Finally, I spin the chakra as it leaves my body, so that I hit all points of attack in local vicinity." A slight smile lingered on Hinata's face. It had been a long time since she had pulled one over on her teammate.

"That is a very devastating Jutsu. I must say, I am glad that today we are teammates. It would unpleasant to be on the receiving end of that move." Hinata blushed slightly at the compliment, then turned to Shino and raised her left eyebrow. Shino got the hint, turning and throwing an exploding kunai behind him. The move was gratified with an uttered "Holy Shit! That's an exploding note!" and a slightly charred Kiba landing to the ground next to him.

"You BASTARD!! You could have killed me with that thing, are you insane Shino?" Kiba coughed a couple of times, getting the remaining smoke out of his lungs. Shino stared down at him, his uniform unchanged since his fifteenth birthday. No emotion would have been betrayed to anyone not intimately close to Shino, but his comrades knew he was smiling behind his high collar.

"No, that charge would not have killed you, or even wounded you severely. You are just complaining for the fact that you're hung-over and that you probably had another one-night stand last night."

"How do you figure that?" Kiba asked, a dangerous growl edging his voice.

"You are not the only one with sensitive sense Kiba. My bugs can smell the lingering booze on you. Also, Akamaru is not with you, and that only happens when you have him cover for you after an all nighter. That is how I can make my statements" A glare passed between the two of them, one strong enough to make the surrounding area uncomfortable.

Hinata sighed to herself. 'It's been like this ever since Kurenai sensei quit working with us. Kiba started drinking and caring less about training. Shino on the other hand, started working harder, and not getting along with Kiba.' Her musings brought her to the only conclusion she could think of to make the two get along. 'A night out. With Ino, and maybe….Naruto' Hinata blushed at the last thought. Those two were the biggest party people in the village, and were hilarious when they got together.

"Hey you guys, seeing as we don't have a mission for the day, I think we should go out and celebrate our recent success in all becoming ANBU members." Hinata's voice rang out loud and clear, pulling both of the young men out of their tiff. A fake, but warm, smile spread over her face. 'I hope that this works' she prayed.

Kiba grumbled a bit, but Shino seemed amenable to the idea. "We should also invite Naruto and Ino, I believe they also recently joined the Corps." Shino stated.

"Yeah, Naruto and Ino are a blast to have when celebrating anyways. The two are like perfect party partners!" Kiba had gained enthusiasm at the mention of the other two shinobi.

'Well, now that that little disaster is avoided, I guess I'll have to get in touch with the others.' Hinata sighed again inwardly. It always was more trouble to actually make suggestions come true. On top of that, the kunoichi was a little short on cash, and even though she had gotten better around Naruto, she would still be blushing for a lot of the evening. "I'll get in touch with Ino" Hinata said.

"I can go round up Naruto" Kiba offered. "Guess that leaves you to find the place Shino. No sushi bars though, okay. I now you and Hinata like it, but Naruto, Ino and I are of a different taste than you two."

"If you say so. I believe a barbeque restaurant would be best in this case." Shino started heading towards the city, already considering what restaurant he would chose.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiba's Story

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiba's Story

The smell of ramen and foxes filled Kiba's lungs as he closed in on his target. The loud slurping and obnoxious voice could be heard from a block away to Kiba's senses, and the shock blonde hair didn't help to hide Naruto any.

Jumping down from a nearby rooftop, Kiba landed lithely and approached Ichiraku. Stepping under the awning, Kiba was greeted by a common sight; forty empty bowls of ramen and a still hungry Naruto. Shaking his head, Kiba prepared to greet his blonde comrade and friend in his usual manner.

"NARUTO, YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!!" burst in a different blonde. Kiba turned to be greeted by the sight of Ino Yamanaka. Her permafrost blue sleeves extended back to a familiar purple getup. The sleeves were ethereal and would seem to the uninformed observer to be a simple fashion statement. The truth was that they were enchanted so as to allow her the use of ice based jutsu wherever she went. They were a gift to her from the land of snow, and gave her a dangerous edge in combat.

At the moment she looked ready to use them on Naruto. "You ask me to join you for lunch, and you take me to Ichiraku!? What is the matter with you?" Her face was painted red with anger and she seemed to be ready to turn her tirade into a brawl. "To top it off, you start without me. I'm fifteen minutes late and you've already demolished over forty bowls!! Jeez…." Sitting down with a huff, she looked away from Naruto, only to notice a stunned Kiba standing there.

"Naruto asked you to join him for lunch?" Kiba asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

Turning red for a different reason, Ino began to stammer, finally getting out "It's not like a date or anything, I just…we just, well…We don't hang out much so he thought we should get to know each other better." Turning back to the stand, she asked Ayame for an iced tea.

Naruto who, remarkably, had remained quiet through the little exchange turned to face Ino. "Look Ino, I'm sorry I started without you, it's just that I was really hungry. And if you must know Kiba, I did ask Ino out to lunch so that we could get to know each other better." 'We party a lot together, and flirt a lot at the parties but we know next to nothing about each other'. This last part Naruto kept to himself, and his face belied his statement.

"Doesn't matter to me. Just makes my job that much easier" Kiba pulled up a stool next to Naruto. "Hinata was thinking that our group and you should get together to celebrate our recent promotion. We were thinking about Barbeque later tonight?" Kiba turned to look at the two partiers wondering what their answer would be.

Naruto had his face pulled back in his atypical thinking expression. Ino for her part seemed to be doing the same. She had one eyebrow raised and had her right index finger pressed against her lips. Kiba took a moment to appreciate the image Ino was making, and was surprised when he got both answers simultaneously.

"Sure, I'd love to go!!" came the chorus, followed by another chorus of "He invited me, not you!!"

"Why would they want a piggy at a Barbeque, Ino-chan?" Naruto purred dangerously.

Ino was quick on the counter. "I don't know, why would they want a prankster fox in a group full of adults, Naru-kun?"

From here the squabbling continued to degrade, to the point that Kiba felt a small headache starting to form. "Look you two, I invited both of you. Hinata wanted to get everyone together to celebrate." Kiba paused as he took in the surprised looks on both of their faces. 'Seriously, these two are way too much alike' Kiba thought to himself.

"Ino, if Hinata runs into you later, tell her that I already invited you, okay? And Naruto, I was wondering if maybe you could come with me back to my place. I need to find something to wear tonight. You know how I hate dressing up." A slight scowl forming on Kiba's face, he rose to leave the stand. "I'll be waiting outside Naruto."

"Yeah sure, give me a second okay." Naruto turned to Ino as Kiba exited the stands eating area. 'This will make debriefing the others that much easier.' Naruto mused. "Sorry Ino, but Kiba's at a real loss when it comes to dressing up for a night out. I hope you'll give me a rain check on lunch?" Naruto's typical smile broke out over his face.

Ino blushed slightly and nodded her assent. "I'll see ya later, Naruto." Ino said, finishing her ice tea, before rising to leave. "Kiba, where did you see Hinata last?" Ino asked, turning to face him.

"She was headed towards the Medical Hospital. I think she wanted to stop in and see Sakura."

"That's right. Sakura missed out on the ANBU exams ever since she became the head of the medical center." Ino smiled as she turned in the direction of the hospital. 'It's been a long time since the three of us got together.' Ino knew this was going to be a good day.

"All right Kiba, let's head out." Naruto left a small wallet of money to pay for his meal, and then turned to leave.

"Just promise me one thing, Naruto," Kiba turned to scowl at him. "No button up shirts, you know how I hate them." Naruto smiled at the memory nodding his agreement.

_The last time Kiba wore a button up shirt was when I was promoted to Jonin. We all went out for dinner and Kiba ended up flirting with the hostess. He was wearing a button up shirt, and had thought she looked gorgeous. It was not to long before Kiba had her all over him in a bathroom. She was ripping off the buttons, until one popped and hit her in the face. Kiba didn't notice for a second, at least until the cloud of smoke reached his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, he found an old hag with a face no mother would love staring him in the face. The beauty he had been chasing had turned into a wilted flower. He had bolted out of the mens room, and came out with his trousers down. The whole restaurant had laughed at his misery as he streaked out of the bar all the way back home. It had been a night to remember. _


	4. Chapter 4 A Confession and Preparations

Chapter 4

A Confession and Preperations

Hinata approached the counter at the medical center, a small smile gracing her lips. Very few knew it, but she was exceedingly pleased with herself for her promotion to Special Jonnin. It had taken her months of practice, and several S-Class hunting missions for her group to advance the way it had. She had also needed to put in extensive training on her medical and lie-detection skills. But it had all been worth it.

'That's right, I'm finally better than you, Sakura Haruno. Now Naruto will have to recognize me for my talents, and he'll leave off chasing you forever.' A small smile spread across her lips; Hinata almost felt like laughing evilly out loud, especially since she had the chance to come and gloat…err, _**inform**_ Sakura that she had achieved her new status. Hinata was so caught up in her inner fascinations that she visibly jumped when Sakura came up behind her.

"Hi there, Hinata, how are you doing?" Sakura asked pleasantly, a cute smile forming on her lips. The male nurses in the room paused to stare for a moment. But only a moment, as Sakura's glare directed toward them. When Sakura glared at you, you found work to do, vials to clean, and charts to check. Quickly.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to catch up with you, and let you know the results of the Special Jonnin Exams. I passed, as well as Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Ino. We all are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate" Hinata's face hid her inner thoughts. 'Please let her not be able to make it, please!' Hinata pushed her fingers together, her old nervous habit resurfacing.

Sakura smiled for her one-time friend, and wondered if she should accept the invitation or not. The two had at one time been close friends, and rivals under Tsunade. It had been a long time since they had spent time together. Then again, Hinata's nervous habit, and body posture should she was nervous for some reason. 'Best to play it safe,' she thought. "Sorry Hinata, but I have a lot of work to do around the Hospital here," sparing a glare for an itinerant nurse "A lot of the staff still don't know what it means to work."

The nurse felt a rising amount of electricity in the air, and noticing her pink haired boss, decided it best to finish her coffee and get back to work. Before the nurse had finished scurrying away, Hinata noticed a person over her shoulder. She was glad she had so she could plug her ears in advance.

"HEY, BILLBOARD BROW!! HOW YOU DOING?" Ino charged up, punching Sakura in the shoulder. A normal person would have delivered a hard, but playful punch. Ino though, seeming to have forgotten her control for the moment, had delivered a fully charged chakra punch. Sakura became a human pinball, flying back over the counter, her head colliding with a steel filing cabinet and permanently denting it. After that, she ricocheted off hitting the counter, which then sent her head over heels to land at her friend's feet.

Ino grinned down at a bleary Sakura. "Hey now, just cause I finally surpassed you as a ninja doesn't mean you have to kiss my feet…," Ino purred out her comment, waiting for the explosion. Hinata, for her part, sighed and turned to an attending nurse.

"Would you please run and get Shizune-neechan? There is going to be at least minor injuries, and the two will never heal them after they're done".

* * *

A while later the three kunoichi, plus Shizune, sat around drinking tea in a break room. It had taken Shizune to separate Ino and Sakura, whose rivalry burned brighter than ever it seemed. The fight had damaged some of the Hospital, and the custodial staff was none to happy with their 'boss' for the damages. Hinata sat down her cup and looked around the group.

"Seriously Ino, I'm going to have to start restricting your access to the hospital if you keep attacking me like that. I am the Head of the Medical Corps. now, you know?" Sakura looked none-to-pleased with her friend, despite the fact that Shizune had healed both of their injuries.

"Sorry Sakura. I guess I was a little carried away with that punch back there" Ino smiled like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "I just can't help it. I'm psyched that you got the job of Head of the Medical Corps., really I am. It's just that I'm also psyched that for once I get to surpass you as a ninja. You have always been in the lead, you know?" Ino's face had gone from a smile to a slight frown. Inside, she was reliving all her past slip-ups.

Sakura, for her part, was silent as she digested her friend's words. To Sakura it had always seemed the two were neck in neck, even though Sakura had pulled ahead at some points. It had actually been because of Ino's determination that Sakura had accepted the hospital job. She was tired of the rivalry, and wished it to end so they could become true friends. She had yet to tell Ino this though.

"Ino, I'm sorry you feel that way. Honestly, I always thought you and I were neck in neck. It's actually the reason I took the job at the Hospital; I'm tired of the fighting" Sakura looked up with a pleading look, her blossom hair falling in front of sea green eyes. The air was palpable during this tense moment, and sweat beads broke out on Hinata and Shizune.

"Well then, I guess that's all right." Ino looked up, a small smile painted on her face. There were tears at the edge of her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness but of joy. Shizune and Hinata both smiled.

"Oh, Sakura, did Hinata invite you to come to dinner with us?" Ino asked.

"Yes, she did. But I have a lot of work to do here, including housekeeping." Sakura smiled slyly at her friend, before rising to her feet. "You guys go have fun, I'm going to stay here and do paperwork. And more paperwork…." Stretching, Sakura turned to leave. Just as the door was about to close, Sakura turned back, catching it at the last moment.

"And so you know, Ino, I am glad you both invited me." A true smile lit her face, and she closed the door.

Ino sat smiling as she watched her friend retreat into the shadows. Shizune watched as well, and then turned her attention to the other two. "I believe that you two have some shopping to do yet?" She asked speculatively. "You do want those three boys to be drooling when they see you, don't you?" This time there was a definite mischievous tone to her voice.

The two girls drew back in slight surprise and apprehension. "Just when did you become so perverted, Shizune-neechan?" Hinata asked, her tone wavering slightly.

Shizune smiled. "You can blame that on Kakashi. He always has that little book around. It has such good ideas in it too…"

The girls paled at that thought, and quickly muttered their thanks for the tea before leaving. The image of Kakashi and Shizune, and that dirty book was more than enough to scar the two kunoichi.

* * *

The stores in the civilian district housed anything a girl could want. Outfits and styles that would leave men drooling were plastered all over. Hinata was a little hesitant when it came to the fashion area. Usually her hoodie was enough to suffice her. Ino, on the other hand, was chomping at the bit. She looked like a kid with A.D.H.D. who had just eaten candy.

A wicked smile appearing on the blonde's face, she turned to Hinata. "Which boy are you going for, Hinata? It wouldn't happen to be Shino, would it?" Ino asked all this with a foxy grin on her face. The smile reminded Hinata of her real target, making her blush.

"No, I'm not interested in Shino. Besides, he has an arranged marriage through his clan. Something about a different clan of bug users." Hinata smiled, a slight blush coming to her face. "No, the man I'm interested in is Na…Naruto." It took her a lot of strength to simply stutter his name.

"Well, if that's the case, you have to let me dress you up however I want. After Naruto spent all time with Lord Jaraiya, I think I know how to pander to his tastes" This time a truly evil smile lit Ino's face. Enough to make Hinata turn red again, this time out of embarrassment of what was to come.

'I wonder what the boys are having to go through right now…'

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he stepped into Kiba's room. As soon as he did, he felt a spike in killer intent. Before he could move though, he felt a frying pan collide with the back of his head. "If you ever leave a woman in your bed again to be taken care of by Akamaru, so help me god, I will kill you Kiba Inuzuka! Even if you are my younger brother!"

A grumbling Naruto turned to face Kiba's older sister. Her face paled considerably as she realized her mistake. Stammering apologies, she helped Naruto to his feet. A look of embarrassment on her face, she hid the frying pan behind her back. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, a chagrined tone and laughter highlighting her speech.

"I just stopped by to grab some clothes for Kiba. I hope that's not going to get me hit again" he grumbled.

"No, no, of course not," was the reply, followed by a point toward the closet.

Naruto went and retrieved the clothes he thought would be best before heading outside. 'At least Shino doesn't have to deal with this' thought Naruto.

Author's Note: As for the start of the Kakashi-Shizune fandom, see my one shot that will soon be up, "Will you kiss my booboo?" I know, I love fluff and comedy together. As always, R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part 1: Shino's Day

Shino ducked as a frying pan whizzed past him. The cooking implement came within inches of his right ear, causing sweat beads to break out on the shinobi's face.

'Why do these two always end up throwing things when food is involved' Shino thought exasperatedly. Whenever Shino visited the Akamichi's in regards to dining suggestions, they always argued about where to send him. Choji was a die-hard fan of expensive barbeque shops. Ayame was his dichotomy, a true believer in the inexpensive buffets with limitless choices. She was also slightly biased towards ramen stands.

As the shouts continued to rise, Shino quietly whimpered to himself. 'How do these two already act like this when they've been married less than a year? You can tell that they are really passionate about the argument, but no matter who wins, they won't be mad at the other after' Shino pondered this, and how he was going to get out of his predicament.

As he thought about it, he realized a sudden din of silence had filled the room. The two food critics had stopped arguing, if only to stare into one another's eyes after reaching a perfect dinner choice. It was, on the one hand, romantic; on the other, it was slightly creepy.

Choji stared intently at Shino, his voice carrying an almost reverent tone. "Shino, there was a new restaurant opened not too long ago in the red market district. It's called the Traveler's Buffet. It's reported to host cultural dishes in a buffet setting, and has a reported repertoire of over a thousand different recipes."

"Not only that, but it has a different local group performing live entertainment every night. The restaurant is also amazing, with each table having a theme and viewing area all it's own for the show. In addition, none of the other tables can see one another; your table is in a world of its own, save for the seemingly telepathic waiters." Ayame smiled up at her husband, glad that the two had found the perfect answer for their friend.

"You will need to hurry Shino. I hear reservations at that restaurant fill up fast." Choji moved towards his kitchen counter, picking up some sort of pass as he did.

"Give them this. It's my special food critics pass. It's passed down through the Akamichi family line. When you get there, just tell them I sent you in my stead. That should help."

Shino was stunned by the turn of events. It was almost unheard of for a food critic to pass up a pass, especially one as prominent as Choji. His word was law when it came to food in the village of Konoha. Bowing deeply, Shino humbly said thank you and walked out.

'Well, that's the first step out of the way. Now to see if there actually is time left to make the reservation.' The sun had climbed up to it's zenith at this point, and the day wasn't getting longer for the Special Jonnin.

The large restaurant loomed from the end of the street. Located in a previous dead end of the red district market, it had originally had some shabby neighbors. Traveler's Buffet though was owned by two former shinobi, and through some rather drastic measures, had managed to muscle out the unattractive business, and replace them with new, if perverted ones.

'It doesn't help any that the owners are none other than Kakahsi and Shizune' thought Shino to himself, as he approached the red lord-like restaurant in front of him.

Upon entering the establishment, he was surprised to find a plain foyer, almost completely white, with only a single doorman.

"What is your business at the Traveler's Buffet? Reservation, seating, or review?"

A little taken aback, Shino paused to take the doorman in. He was an average man, dressed in a full tuxedo, and carrying on his back an elegant katana. It was evident from his posture that he was a ninja, and not just a rank and file member. Furthermore, there was just something about him, something that seemed snooty.

'So, the rumors were true that Kakahsi hired only the best' Shino thought to himself. "I suppose this would be a combination of the first and the third" Shino said, pulling out the pass that Choji had given him. "Mr. Akamichi said to tell you that he sent me in his stead"

The guard reached out and took the pass from Shino, inspecting it with a casual glance. "Yes, that seems to be well in order. Our next open session is… in one year and three months" The guards facial expression betrayed no hint of emotion.

Shino also betrayed no emotion, but on the inside he was rather annoyed. 'A YEAR AND THREE MONTHS!! There's no way this place is that popular!!'

"I apologize. I was hoping that you had an earlier reservation. Seeing as this is such a fine restaurant, I assumed that your owners would want it reviewed by the best as soon as possible."

"Oh, but we do want it reviewed by the best. That's why you will have to wait. If Mr. Akamichi were to join you himself, we might be able to squeeze you in for tonight. But seeing as he sent you in his stead, I'm afraid we will not be able to accommodate your party"

The slightest hint of ire was portrayed by the single raising of an eyebrow by Shino Aburame. "That is unfortunate to hear. Would you be able to let me speak to your managers then?" Shino inquired, his voice still betraying nothing of his emotions.

"That can be arranged. They will be available in three hours. I suggest you take the time to find Mr. Akamichi and convince him to join you. The managers are not known for their handouts"

Iron will keeping his tone even, Shino turned from the man, muttering a thank you as he left.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" came the cry from the duo Akamichi's. A choleric red had painted their faces when they learned of the restaurants rude behavior.

"It's all right, really. You can just join our group for dinner, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. Ino especially, Choji." Shino tried to placate his friend's anger. In mentioning Ino though, he had caused Choji to calm down quite a bit.

"It has been a long time since I have hung out with either Shikamaru or Ino." A look of melancholy crossed the usually sanguine face. "It will be good to see one of them again" Choji nodded his agreement, his smile returning to his face.

"But if Kakashi thinks that means we'll go easy on him, he's got another think coming!" Ayame chipped in, pulling out her own food critics pass. "If he thought one review was bad enough, he'll really rethink two!"

'Well, at least all that worked out.' "I am glad that you agreed to join us. I need to leave now though, so that I may get ready for the evening. We plan to meet at the restaurant at six o'clock" Shino bowed, and proceeded towards the door. "It was a pleasure to see you again." He said, turning to smile behind his hood before leaving.


End file.
